


A Bright Future

by divcon



Series: A Bright Future [1]
Category: The Medoran Chronicles - Lynette Noni
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divcon/pseuds/divcon
Summary: What is in store for our favourites heros after the final battle at Akarnae?
Relationships: Barnold "Bear" Ronnigan/Declan Stirling, Delucia Cavelle/Jordan Sparker, Kaiden James/Alexandra Jennings
Series: A Bright Future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758181
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Vardaesia. AVMK does not exist for this story, even though I absolutely LOVED that short story. This just came to me one night as I was trying to go to sleep and I had to write it.

** CHAPTER ONE **

As soon as Alex stepped onto the cliff, she took in a deep breath and took in the view before turning around and walking up the path to the house. When she reached the door, she raised her hand to knock but it was opened before she could. Standing before her was Declan and she smiled at the older boy as he said hello.

“How was your Kaldoras? How are the Ronigans? How is Bear?”

The last question was asked so quietly, that without her Meyarin hearing, she would have missed it.

“It was good. We celebrated William, told a lot of happy stories and ate his favourite food. It made it a little easier. Bear was amazing, there for his whole family. Nearly all of Woodhaven turned up to help remember William.”

Declan nodded his head and smiled softly but Alex could see the pain in his own eyes. Looking up at him, she asked how he was doing. He shrugged his shoulders and Alex continued to stare at him, considering her next words. 

“Dec, how are you really doing? I know that Kaldoras couldn’t have been easy on you either. Jaxon may have been a difficult man, but he was your grandfather.”

Declan looked at her as tears formed in his eyes. She took a step closer and wrapped him in her arms as he cried into her shoulder. She knew that the James’ had taken Declan in after the battle, he had always been like a brother to Kaiden, and Nisha had not thought twice about opening their home to the young man just as she had to her niece and nephew. Looking up when she heard a movement, she saw Kaiden standing at the end of the hallway. He smiled gently at her and turned back towards the living room. Alex held onto Declan until he had spent all of his tears and when he stepped back, he wouldn’t look her until she jabbed him slightly, telling him that she understood and that he should call Bear, that they could help each other. Declan didn’t respond straight away. He had been there for Bear right after William had died and whilst they had all been in Vardaesia but he didn’t know if he should be around the younger boy when all he could feel at the moment was his own pain. He didn’t know if he would be helping him or making things worse. He told Alex as much and she just slapped him across the shoulder.

“Don’t be so stupid Dec; the two of you are going through the same pain. And I think that you need him as much as he needs you. I’ve seen the way he is around you, he cares about what you have to say and he cares about you. I’ve seen it in his eyes when he looks at you and the way you look at him. Take the first step Dec, reach out to him. Help each other and see where it goes.”

Nodding at her words, Declan stood aside and finally allowed Alex to enter the house. She smiled as she looked at the photos lining the hallway wall, the pictures showing Kaiden and Jeera growing up and Alex never got tired of seeing the images. 

When she turned the corner and walked into the living room, she was immediately enveloped in a hug from Jeera and then Nisha. Kaiden just stood back and watched as his family welcomed his girlfriend. He loved watching them all interact and at least now, there was no danger hanging over their heads. No Aven, no mortal threat. Alex was smiling much more these days and he found her even more beautiful, as if that was even possible. He just watched her until she was released from his family she walked over to him. He welcomed her with a soft kiss before hugging her. 

“Thank you,” he whispered into her ear. “Declan needed that, he wouldn’t talk to me about it but you managed to get him to at least release his grief. Maybe now he can start to heal.”

Alex stepped back and kissed Kaiden on the cheek before squeezing his hand and turning back to the rest of his family just as Declan entered the room. He had rinsed his face but his eyes were still slightly red. He nodded to her and she smiled back at him, knowing that he was seriously considering what she had told him. 

The rest of the day was filled with laughter as they celebrated the spirit of Kaldoras together. Alex knew that she would be returning to Woodhaven later that day so she made the most of the time that she had at the James’ home. Even though she knew that she would see them all in just under a week at the wedding and then she would see the boys again when school started up. The day still ended too soon and it was time for Alex to return home. Saying goodbye to everyone, she walked out of the house with Kaiden and as they made their way down the path towards the cliff. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the Bubbler and got ready to throw it but before she could, Kaiden covered her hand and looked at her.

“How are your folks settling in?”

“Good, I’m glad that I found a place for us. And being in Woodhaven, it means that they can keep an eye on Dorothy and Gammy. With access to Bubbledoors, they can reach the academy and the library with ease and continue their work in the tombs. Roka has also said that they can come to Meya whenever they want. I don’t think he knows what he’s letting himself in for with that. I can pop home every now and then to check on them too.”

“Are they going to the wedding?”

“Yes, and they’ve promised to not embarrass me but I must warn you that they may make comments about us, they just can’t help themselves and I won’t be able to be by your side for the entire day.”

Kaiden chuckled, used to Alex overreacting about their relationship and the way her parents treated them. He assured her that he would be fine and he would make sure that they didn’t make any embarrassing comments whilst at the wedding and reception. Alex smiled and thanked him with a kiss before releasing his hand and turning around to throw the vial on the ground. When it smashed, she smiled at him and then walked through.

Bear pulled out his TCD and hesitated. He wanted to talk to Declan but he didn’t know if he should just call him. Declan had been MIA for a few weeks now and Bear didn’t know what that meant. He knew that Declan had suffered a loss but unlike him, Declan wouldn’t let him help. Declan had done so much for him but he wouldn’t let him help when he knew that his friend needed him. 

The feelings that had been growing for Declan for the last few months had confused Bear at first but now he knew that he had genuine feelings for the older boy. Feelings that he really hadn’t had before. Sure, he’d dated a girl a few years ago but the depth of his feelings then were nothing to what they were now. Before he could dial Declan, his TCD started to beep. Hitting answer, he wasn’t surprised to see an image of Jordan appear. His best friend was currently in Tryllin with Dix, helping to rebuild the city alongside her family.

“Hey buddy, how are you going?”

“I’m good mate. How are things at the castle?”

Jordan just looked at his friend, knowing that Bear was deflecting. “Bear, what’s going on?”

Knowing he couldn’t lie to his friend, Bear sighed loudly before unloading what had been bothering him for the last week. Telling someone else about his feelings was weird but he knew that Jordan would never judge him or turn him out. Their friendship was stronger than that. When he finished talking, he waited for Jordan to say something. And he didn’t have to wait long.

“Stop overanalyzing things mate, call Declan. He cares about you, I’ve seen it. Hell, we all saw it when he came to Vardaesia with us. He would do anything for you Bear. He’s just hurting now; losing Jaxon would have shaken him. Be there for him, just like he was for you.”

“When did you get so smart about relationships?”

“I didn’t, I’m just paraphrasing what Dix said to me. She’s the smart one but I totally agree with her. As long as you’re happy, we are all happy for you. So call him now and I will see you at the wedding.”

Bear nodded to his friend and disconnected the call. Before he could second guess himself he dialed up Declan and waited for the other boy to answer. He didn’t have to wait long and when he saw Declan appear, his heart gave a flutter after seeing how drawn he looked.

“Bear? Is everything alright?”

A startled laugh escaped from Bear as he realized that Declan was concerned about him. Shaking his head slightly he told Declan that he was fine before asking how the older boy was. Declan took a moment to answer.

“I’m getting there. I didn’t know how much it was affecting me until Alex turned up here the day after Kaldoras and I broke down in her arms. Bear, what am I gonna do? I have no family left, well none that I want to know. Nisha, Jeera and Kaid have been amazing but I’m struggling more than I thought.”

Bear swallowed, realizing how lucky he had been. He had been devastated when his father had been killed but he at least still had the rest of his family as well as his friends. Sure, Dec had Kaiden and his family but somehow it wasn’t the same. He wanted to be there for Declan, he wanted to hold him and tell him that they would get through it together but he didn’t know if Declan felt the same way. He decided that he didn’t care. Declan was there for him and he would do the same. 

“I’m coming over now.” Bear said and ended the call before Declan could respond. Calling out to his mother, he grabbed a Bubbledoor vial and headed outside. Throwing the vial, he immediately stepped through and found himself outside of Kaiden’s house. Standing in the doorway was Declan and as soon as he saw Bear, he ran down to him and threw his arms around Bear. Automatically, Bear wrapped his arms around the other boy and squeezed.

“Thank you.”

Bear wouldn’t have heard the whispered words if Declan’s mouth hadn’t so close to his ear. He squeezed him again and then took a small step backwards.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Bear asked, with no censure in his voice. He truly wanted to know why the other boy hadn’t reached out to him. “You were there for me when I needed it, why wouldn’t you let me be there for you?”

“Your family needed you. It was the first Kaldoras since your father died. You needed to be there with them, not with some guy you barely know.”

Bear felt his anger grow as he listened to Dec. How could he think that he was just some guy he barely knew? He tried to take a calming breath but it didn’t really work. His anger was still brewing when he spoke.

“You are such an idiot. You are not just some guy. You are the guy that I want to be with. The guy who I think of when I’m happy, when I’m sad and when I think I can’t take another step through my grief. The guy who told me about his losses so it might make mine a little easier, the guy who travelled to another world just to keep an eye on me. The guy that I don’t want to see hurting. The guy that I can’t seem to get out of my mind. The guy who has worked his way into my heart. The guy that I want to kiss.”

The look on Declan’s face was enough to make Bear realize what he said and he started to blush, taking another step back. He worried that he had overstepped. Just as he was about to apologize, Declan leant in and placed his lips on Bear’s. 

It took a second for Bear to react but when the shock wore off, he moved his lips against Declan’s and felt a warm flush all over his skin. The kiss was everything he imagined it would be. Much more so than the kisses he shared with his girlfriend years ago. He swore that he could feel the kiss all the way down to his toes. Just as he was about to deepen it, Declan pulled back. Bear felt bereft but only until Declan rested his forehead against Bear’s.

“B, why didn’t you tell me all this before?”

“Because I didn’t realize until today, and even then, I didn’t realize how strongly I felt until you told me that you thought you were just some guy that I barely knew. I realized then that I may not know as much as I want to but that I really do want to know everything about you.”

“Me too. Let’s go for a walk. Do you have the time?”

Bear nodded and took a hold of Declan’s hand and the two boys walked and talked for hours. When the sun started to set, they headed back to the James’ house and just before Bear opened the Bubbledoor, Declan had one more question for him.

“Are you going to the wedding?”

At Bear’s nod, he asked if they could go together. Bear smiled and told Declan to meet him at the pick-up location and they would travel there together. Declan agreed and gave him a quick kiss before he grabbed the vial from Bear’s loose grip and threw it on the ground. Pushing him gently, Declan told him that he would see him in a few days. Bear walked through the doorway smiling as he looked forward to spending the day by Declan’s side.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming on this journey with me. As I said before, this is my version of what happened after the battle for Medora.

** CHAPTER TWO **

Alex smiled at her reflection, amazed at how good she looked. She had to admit that she did miss wearing these clothes. She was still surprised that she was here. When she’d been asked to be a bridesmaid, she had taken it as a huge honor to stand beside two people who she considered to be lifelong friends. And to have many of her friends here today to see them become man and wife was such a blessing. Turning when she heard a knock at the door, she watched as Zain walked in.

“Hello, little human. You look lovely. The dress does wonders for you.”

“Ah Zain….. Are you alright? You’re kinda creeping me out.”

Zain smiled and shook his head. “Don’t worry little human, It’s just an emotional day. One I was beginning to think wouldn’t happen. It’s only happening because of you, you do know that don’t you. If you hadn’t defeated Aven, none of us would be alive to see this day. Thank you Alex.”

Alex could feel her eyes start to water and she really didn’t want to ruin her make-up. Taking a deep breath, she looked up into Zain’s eyes and then walked over to him. He opened his arms thinking that she would walk right into them for a hug but Alex raised her hand and smacked him across his large biceps.

“You. You have to stop with all this. We have already gone over your thanks and it’s getting a little old. Keep it up and I might start to think that you need me to look out for you every day.”

“Hmph, not likely. I think we can manage just fine so you can go on with your life. Finish your schooling, make a future with Kaiden. Live your life, just as we’ll live ours.”

Alex nodded her head, not trusting her voice. Lifting her hands again, she gave him a push, which hardly moved him and told him to get out of her room and to go and get ready for the wedding. He laughed as he left and told her that he would see her soon. But before the door closed completely, he stuck his head back in, saying that he thought she’d be ready by now. What _had_ she been doing? Alex picked up a pillow and threw it at his head but he was long gone and the door shut before the pillow even reached it. He did have a point though. She should have been ready ages ago but she had spent the afternoon with Xira up on Draekora. They had been flying around, island hopping and they had lost track of time. Xira had flown her down and hovered over her balcony as she ran down his wing and then waved him goodbye. She had rushed to have a shower and do her make-up before putting on her dress. She was now trying to get her hair to do what she wanted it to do, wishing that she had taken Dix up on her offer to help. Eventually she got it to look just right and smiling at her reflection again, she headed out of her room to go and find the bride.

Declan fidgeted as he stood with the large group of people waiting at the pick-up point. He had seen a lot of people arrive, including Alex’s parents, several teachers from Akarnae, even Jordan, Dix and her parents but he couldn’t see the Ronigans. Walking over to Jordan, he asked him if he knew when Bear and his family would be arriving. He was going to ask Jeera this morning but she had bubbled out to meet up with Blake before he’d had the chance. Jordan wasn’t able to give him an answer but as soon as he finished talking, a Bubbledoor opened and the Ronigans, including Jeera all walked through. Declan felt his heart rate increase when he saw Bear. He had only ever seen Bear this dressed up once, at Dix’s birthday, and he looked as amazing now as he had then. At least this time, Declan didn’t have to tell himself to behave and keep his eyes downcast in case anyone saw his interest. This time, he walked over to the family and stood right next to Bear, gazing directly into his eyes. Bear shyly smiled back before taking his hand and turning to the rest of his family.

“Mum, this is Declan. He’s been helping me through things.”

Dorothy looked at her son, taking in their linked hands and she smiled. She had always known that her son wasn’t being true to himself and she was glad that out of all the misery that they had been through, her son had found some happiness. She extended her hand and shook the other boy’s.

“It’s so nice to meet you Declan, I hope once everything settles down, you can come over for dinner one night so we can all get to know you better. I know Johnny, Blake and Evelyn would love to talk to you and Gammy would certainly love to feed you.”

Declan smiled and nodded, saying that he would love to come over. She only had to tell him when. Dorothy let go of his hand and raised her own to his cheek, telling him that she was sorry to hear about his grandfather.

“William always said that Jaxon was a good man, a little rough around the edges but he loved his grandson and that was enough for William to know that he was a man worthy of his respect and the dinner invitation is for whenever you want to come.”

Nodding his head, he swallowed hard to contain the emotions that had sprung up from the touch of her hand and the kind words she spoke. He thanked her and told her that Warden William had always been kind to him and it was a tragedy that he was gone; Dorothy smiled and removed her hand from his cheek. It was then that Blake and Jeera walked over and as she gave him a hug, Blake slapped him on the shoulder.

“Welcome to the family Declan. There is no escape now.”

Declan chuckled and nodded as Bear dropped his head into his free hand, hating his brother a little bit at that moment. He also knew that there would be more to come when they got home after the wedding and he would take it, knowing that he had done just the same to Blake when his relationship with Jeera was made family knowledge. So far Johnny had avoided this family ribbing but that was because he tended to keep his private life private, or at least for now. Bear was sure that there was someone in Johnny’s life but he hadn’t been able to get that information out of his oldest brother, yet.

The two boys walked away from Bear’s family and when they reached the edge of the clearing, Declan stopped and drew Bear in close. Sliding his arms around the younger boy, Declan dropped a kiss on his lips. Bear smiled back and asked if that was the best he could do. Declan caught the glint in Bear’s eyes and narrowed his in response before he lowered his head and showed Bear exactly how good a kisser he was. His hands moved from around Bear’s waist to either side of his face as he deepened the kiss. His fingers slid through Bear’s hair as he pulled Bear even closer. The kiss continued until Declan heard someone clear their throat. He was almost tempted to ignore the intrusion but when it happened again, he pulled back with a frustrated sigh. Turning, he saw the amused face of his best friend. 

“What do you want Kaid? In case you didn’t notice, we’re kinda busy at the moment.”

“Sorry to interrupt such a special moment, but our rides have arrived.”

Looking over Kaiden’s shoulder, he saw that his friend was telling the truth.

“I’ll forgive you this time.” Declan mumbled as Kaiden just chuckled softly and Bear tried to hide his embarrassment. Declan didn’t let him hide though, grabbing Bear’s hand and pulling him back to where his family was waiting.

When they arrived in the ballroom, everyone went to find a seat amongst the already assembled guests. Kaiden looked around for Alex but he didn’t see her, not that he really intended to. He knew that she would be busy. He did however find her parents, looking a little lost among the crowds. He walked over to them and asked if they would like to sit with his aunt and himself. They thanked him and followed him to where Nisha was sitting. Kaiden slid in first followed by Jack and Rachel. As soon as they were all seated, Jack leaned over his wife to whisper to Kaiden that should Alex want to get married, this place would be perfect for the two of them. Kaiden just smiled and nodded his head, remembering his promise to Alex to try and rein in her parent’s comments. 

“Well sir, we are both still at school so I think that any marriage or wedding conversation is at least a few years off but I will certainly keep it in mind.”

He could hear Nisha quietly laughing beside him and he was sure that he heard Jeera snort from somewhere behind him but he wasn’t bothered by it. He was used to Alex’s parents, he liked them and he knew that all they really cared about was Alex’s happiness. It helped that he also knew that they really liked him. And they liked him and Alex as a couple. He felt Nisha reach for his hand and give it a gently squeeze, letting him know that he had given the right answer. She and Jeera both loved Alex as well but he was sure that Nisha would be happy if Kaiden waited more than a few years before he got married. Jeera would be first, her and Blake were stronger than ever since the battle of Medora.

Just then the music changed. Not knowing if this wedding would be similar to a standard Medoran wedding or not, Kaiden was pleasantly surprised to hear the familiar notes of the bridal march fill the room. Standing along with everyone else in the room, he was surprised to see not the bride and her bridesmaid walking down the aisle, but the groom and his best man. But even then, they were not alone. Four Zeltora guards escorted their king towards the altar. 

Roka smiled at the people gathered in the room. Many of his friends, old and new, were here. Some of his council had raised their eyebrows at the number of other races that they had invited but Roka had been quick to remind them that without these other races, particularly Alex and her friends, they would still be under the control of Aven. That had silenced them straight away, with them agreeing that of course he was right and that he and Kyia had every reason to invite the saviors of Medora. Once that had been settled, full planning had begun for the festivities. As they were deep into the preparations, Roka had gotten very quiet and withdrawn but Kyia had instantly known what was bothering him.

_“You know she would be happy with the way everything is going. She loved you Roka, she gave her life so that you could live and be the king that she knew you would be. And if I’m being honest, she would be happy that we are finally getting married. That’s another thing we have to be thankful to Alex for.”_

_When Roka raised his eyebrow, Kyia just shook her head before responding._

_“If it wasn’t for Alex, well Aeylia really, pushing at us to be together back then, I would have gone on thinking that you were a…….. Well, you know what I thought.”_

_“Yes, my love. I do remember what you thought,” he chuckled. “But even before Aeylia showed up, I thought that I might be able to change your mind. It may have taken me a little longer but I believe I would have gotten there in the end.”_

_“Maybe, but I guess we’ll never really know.”_

Roka smiled at the memory and he nodded to everyone who managed to catch his eye. When he reached the altar, he stood and faced the front. Zain leant in close, asking him how he was. 

Roka told his friend that he was fine. That he had been waiting for this day for a millennia, he couldn’t be happier to make Kyia his wife and Meya’s queen. Zain slapped him on the shoulder and told him that he wouldn’t have to wait much longer. Roka nodded and turned his head just as the music’s volume increased.

The first person he saw was Alex, looking almost angelic in the flowing silver gown. With the glow of her bond, not to mention her confidence in herself, she looked almost like a true Meyarin. She had come so far from the girl he had first met only a few years ago, her trip to the past and her battles with Aven and ultimately her victory, had shaped her into the young woman who was now walking down the aisle towards him with a huge smile on her face. As she reached the end of the aisle, she reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze and a wink before heading to the other side of the altar. She then turned to look back at the door and Roka followed her lead. The moment he did, he felt his chest tighten and he struggled to breathe as he caught sight of his beloved Kyia in her wedding gown. 

He was surprised to see Kyia wearing his mother’s veil. He recognized it from all of the photos he had looked at over the years. He didn’t even know how Kyia had gotten it. Her dress was spectacular, white lined with not only silver but with gold. He knew that it wasn’t Myrox that the dress was made of. It had actually been given as a gift from Zaylin, a peace offering of sorts, even though they had had discussions with the empress after the battle. She was hopeful that one day, Meyarins would be welcomed back in Vardaesia, but that time had not yet come. Giving himself a shake, he turned his focus solely back to his bride-to-be as she reached his side, handing her flowers over to Alex before turning to face him. Her smile was as large as his and her eyes full of love.

Together they turned to faced Roathus, who smiled at the both of them and then began the ceremony.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read my story. Lynette Noni created a fantastical world and characters that I get to play with fully aware that she holds the rights to all of them. Once I've finished playing, I promise to return them uninjured.

** CHAPTER THREE **

Alex watched her friends as they all sat at one of the tables on the left side of the grand ballroom. She was seated at the bridal table, beside Kyia and Roka with Zain sitting beside his best friend. The whole ceremony and reception was so similar to a Freyan wedding that she felt almost like she was back home. However, she didn’t have this many friends back on Earth and she certainly wouldn’t have been a bridesmaid in a royal wedding. Looking over at her Meyarin friends she had a moment of melancholy, realizing that Niyx should have been with them and would have been if he hadn’t have died saving her in Graevale. He had known all three of her Meyarin friends for many more years than she had. Before the tears that were pooling in her eyes could fall she gave herself a mental shake, hearing Niyx in her head, telling her not to be so stupid, that he had known what he was doing. Looking up she saw Kyia watching her with concern and Alex managed to smile at her friend, convincing her without words that she was fine. Kyia reached over and squeezed Alex’s hand, almost knowing what it was that Alex was thinking. Alex returned the pressure, giving her head a slight nod before releasing her hand and turning back to watch her friends. 

Kaiden glanced up at Alex and he watched the entire interaction between her and Kyia. Even without words, he could see that Alex had been upset and he had a rough idea why. She had been there for the Ronigans during Kaldoras but she had been missing someone herself. He hadn’t really known Niyx, having only met him the once, which in itself was an experience, but he knew how much Alex had loved him and how devastated she had been when he died. When she had told him about Niyx, just before their trip to Vardaesia he had learnt just what they had meant to each other. How much they had been through. He watched as the two women had a moment and then he saw Alex nod and turn back to face the front and their eyes met across the room. He smiled at her and saw her smile back before his attention was taken by someone at the table asking him a question.

DC smiled as she laid her head on Jordan’s shoulder, listening to the people talk around them. She had just spent the last few weeks working side by side with Jordan as well as her parents, helping their people rebuild their city. Jordan had worked tirelessly doing whatever was asked of him and her parents had noticed just how dedicated he was. Only the previous night, just as she was preparing for bed DC answered a knock on her bedroom door. Upon opening it she saw her mother standing there. She promptly invited her in and they sat side by side on DC’s bed.

_“What’s up mum?”_

_“Nothing sweetheart. I just wanted to have a chat. See how you are going with everything that has been happening.”_

_“Well after the last year, the last few weeks have been rather peaceful. As horrible as the state of our world is, we are all working together to make it what it used to be. It’s amazing to see. I always knew what our people would do but seeing it makes me realize what an amazing race we truly are.”_

_“Speaking of our people working together I have to say, your young man is showing how dedicated he is. And not to just what we are doing, but to you as well. He has gone through so much but I can see his devotion to you clearly. He truly loves you sweetheart.”_

_DC dropped her head slightly as a blush crept up her cheeks. She and Jordan had declared their love to each other and their friends often made comment on it but so far her parents hadn’t. It was a little embarrassing to have her mother bring it up but DC knew that she shouldn’t be embarrassed by anything so she lifted her head and looked directly at her mother._

_“I’m devoted to him too mum. He showed me how much love I had to give. You know what I was like when I first went to Akarnae, if it wasn’t for Alex, Bear and Jordan I would have still been locked behind the walls that I had built up. They allowed me to be myself, to have the space to grow as a person and then when I realized how much I cared about Jordan, I wasn’t scared to feel it and share it. I love him and even though we are still young, I CAN see a future with him. I can see him by my side for the rest of my life.”_

_DC saw the tears glistening in her mother’s eyes in the seconds before she wrapped her up in her arms._

_“I am so proud of you. I knew that you would find yourself. Find your strength and how to use it. And I really like Jordan too. As does your father. Just know that when the time comes, you will both have our blessings.”_

_DC didn’t know what to say so she just hugged her mother even harder_.

“You’re very quiet. Is everything ok?”

DC lifted her head and stared at Jordan. She nodded her head and then gave him a quick kiss, whispering that she would explain everything later. Jordan looked down at her for a moment before smiling at her and turning his attention back to the table, laughing at something that Blake had just said.

Bear watched his two friends across the table, they looked so happy together, so secure with their relationship. He looked down at his hand that was resting on his lap, encased in Declan’s hand and smiled. It was still very early days for the two of them but he hoped that one day he would have to the same kind of relationship that his best friend had. When he looked up, he caught Declan’s eye and the other boy smiled at him and leant in close.

“Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?”

Bear felt his cheeks heat as the blush crept up his face; he quickly looked around to see if anyone else had heard it. No one was paying the two of them any attention but Bear still felt hot.

“You can’t say that, not here?”

“Sure I can. And I meant it too. You are just so damn handsome in that suit.”

“Behave yourself.”

“Bear, no one cares what we say or do. You know that. Your mum already loves me, don’t deny it. Your friends are all happy for you as is what is left of my family. Kaiden and the others were telling me to talk to you long ago and now they are just happy that we have and that we are moving forward. So, do you want to go outside and make out a bit?”

Bear gave a startled laugh and looked at Declan in shock. He saw the humor in his eyes and relaxed a little until Declan told him that he was serious. Bear shook his head and told him to behave again. Before Declan could say anything else, Bear lifted their hands and place a kiss against Declan’s knuckles, silencing the older boy. Bear heard some chuckling and looked over to see Jordan smiling at him.

Roka tapped the side of his glass to bring everyone’s attention to him. When the room grew silent, he stood up to make his speech. He glanced at his wife and smiled, loving the fact that he could now call her his wife. He glanced at his best friend for the past millennia and nodded his head, knowing that not only would Zain be his friend for the rest of their lives but that he would willingly give his life to save either he or Kyia. Finally he looked over at Alex, the human, the mortal who had saved them all, in more ways than they could count. Taking a deep breath, he began to talk.

“My dear friends, old and new, thank you for being here today to witness our wedding. This day was a long time coming, a very long time but here we are. Living in a whole new world, a world where Meya is once more available to our mortal friends. We have a lot to be thankful for today but none of it would be possible if it wasn’t for someone special. Alexandra Jennings, it’s not an outrageous statement to say, save this world and none of us would be sitting here today if it were not for her. She shouldered the burdens of a whole world on her young shoulders and she showed us all that good does prevail.”

Taking a deep breath he turned to face Alex before continuing, making this part of his speech seem much more personal.

“I’m not sure if any of you know but it’s because of Alex that Kyia and I actually reached this point in our life. Early in our lives, Kyia did not think very highly of me,” he laughed softly as he said this, smiling sweetly at his new wife. “Alex was the one who encouraged us to take the time to really know one another, away from the expectations of family.”

Roka wisely left out exactly when this encouragement took place. Not everyone in the room actually knew about Alex’s trip to the past. Hell, not even all Meyarins knew. Certainly some of them remembered her once the enchantment that Lady Mystique had placed on them lifted upon her death. But still, it wasn’t something that she wanted everyone to know about and she was glad for Roka’s discretion.

“Needless to say, both Kyia and myself want to personally thank Alex for all that she did in the time that she had. We will forever be in your debt, in more ways than one. So let’s all raise a glass to Alex. Thank you Alex.”

Looking out the room, Alex could see everyone was starting to stand as they raised their glasses. Alex didn’t know whether to hide under the table, her embarrassment was that high or to just bury her face in her hands. In the end, she did neither, accepting the thanks knowing that if she tried to deflect it, it would just prolong it. Eventually everyone retook their seats and Roka bowed at Alex before taking his own seat. Not long after, the music started and Zain stood up. He informed the crowd that Roka and his queen would be taking to the dance floor. Alex watched as her friends took each other in their arms and moved to the music. It wasn’t a fast dance, unlike the type of dancing that she learnt way back when, but it was a slow and romantic dance. Alex watched as the two of them danced, gazing into each other’s eyes, obvious to the rest of the people in the room. Alex smiled, seeing how much in love they were, so different from how they were when she first saw them in the past. She was so engrossed in what she was seeing that she didn’t see Kaiden walk up to stand beside her. 

“Do you want to dance?” He whispered into her ear startling her out of her musings of days gone by. Alex looked up and smiled, nodding her head.

“We don’t dance half as much as I’d like. We always seem to get interrupted.”

Kaiden laughed and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. There they joined the bride and groom as well as many other couples including DC and Jordan, King Aurileous and Queen Osmada, Jack and Rebecca, Jeera and Blake, Declan and Bear and surprisingly Zain and Niisha. They all moved gracefully around the dance floor. Quite often they would exchange partners and much laughter was heard as everyone tried to outdo each other.

The party lasted long into the night. The humans left the royal palace sometime after 3am but the Meyarins continued to party even though their king and new queen left when the humans did. They intended to tour Medora, visiting all the races that had fought side by side in the battle for Medora. To talk to them all, to open their gates to delegates from all of their regions. When the Valispath dropped everyone off at the pick-up point, Alex watched as her friends and teachers threw Bubbler vials onto the ground and after saying goodbye, they all headed home. Finally the only people left were Alex and her friends. She looked around and smiled, knowing that the six of them would be friends forever. 


End file.
